


Locked up

by Nygmobblethot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Nudity, Rape, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nygmobblethot/pseuds/Nygmobblethot
Summary: Oswald Cobblepot is caught for the murder of Fish Mooney, questioned by Jim Gordon and his partner Harvey Bullock, Oswald expects to be sent to Arkham and have it over with, but Jim Gordon has other ideas...





	Locked up

It was a dark, dismal day in Gotham City as Oswald Cobblepot looked up at the sky, the clouds hanging over him as though the cloud was his personal rain of darkness...a sigh escaped from Oswald's lips as he was carried in handcuffs by Harvey Bullock, a drunken detective who hates Oswald's guts, having brought him in countless times now and getting sick of seeing his face, and Jim Gordon, a rather reasonable at times detective who Oswald was rather close with sometimes...if Jim needed help with a case, Oswald would sometimes help out in exchange for a favour...he owed him a few, so getting out of the Arkham punishment should be a walk in the park...

Oswald was dragged inside of the precinct as every single cop gave him a dirty look, Oswald scowled back, growling at most of them as Bullock slapped him across the face. "Quit it, Cobblepot. Give one more person the eye and you'll be sitting your bird ass in Arkham faster than you can say goose." he warned as Oswald rolled his eyes and huffed, looking across the room as he was dragged for questioning...having Jim and Harvey in his face at once, questioning him. "Alright, Cobblepot. Cut the crap, everyone knows that you and Fish were at odds." he pointed his fat finger at him, placing it on the table in front of him and looking him up and down. "Unless you have any other reasoning as to why you look like a penguin on drugs when you walk?" he titled his head, Oswald being quiet and giving him a death stare. "That's what I thought." he leaned back. "So, penguin. How did you do it?" ofcourse, Harvey was only angry due to Fish being a longtime friend of his...and he got even more angry when Oswald gave no answer. "HOW!" He slammed his fist down on the table as Jim watched, shocked at how Harvey was so worked up. Oswald leaned forward over his cuffed hands which were cuffed to a silver ring on the table. "Anyone could have done it." he hissed, leaning back and being stubborn. "WE KNOW IT WAS YOU, DAMMIT!" He slammed his fist again, Oswald not moving a muscle... 

They failed to get much out of him...but they both knew that he killed Fish Mooney...he was certainly responsible...Oswald remained silent, even when being uncuffed, dragged and shoved in a holding cell at the back of the GCPD precinct where he sat on the bench he was given, folding his arms as he faced the wall. Suddenly, a familiar voice boomed from behind him. "Well, Cobblepot...I have to say, I'm sick of seeing your face in this cell." he turned around and was met with Jim Gordon. "don't look at it then." he hissed, rolling his eyes as Jim shook his head. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk...Oswald, that's not the attitude to have...do I have to silence that mouth of yours?" he tilted his head as Oswald squinted his eyes, giving him a weird look. "I thought Harvey was the drunk pig, not you, Jim." The blonde detective soon grabbed two sets of cuffs from his desk and unlocked the holding cell door, locking it behind him. "What do you think you're doing!?" The pointy nosed bird groaned. "Well, since Arkham doesn't seem to work...you'll have to be taught a proper lesson that makes you never come back here again." Jim slowly unbuckled his belt, his footsteps nearing the now wide eyed bird as Jim only gave a dark grin... "Jim...what the hell are you doing?!" He stood and backed up but the dark detective kept closing in on him like a shark's jaws on its prey as he slid his belt off, holding it in his hand. "J-Jim..." Oswald's voice soon became shaky as Jim turned Oswald around with one swift movement, ripping his jacket off of his body along with his shirt, shoving his pants down but Oswald tried to keep them up, which earned him a smack to his knuckles with the buckle of Jim's belt, Oswald screamed, pulling his knuckles back as Jim pulled his boxers down, Oswald now completely naked. "JIM!!!" He screamed, the cop holding him against the bars, cuffing his wrists to two different bars and whipping him straight across the ass with his belt...

"JIM! I COMMAND YOU TO STOP! YOU OWE ME!" Jim's voice was unusual...darker... "Favors don't apply here..." he snapped, his darkened blue eyes focusing on Oswald's bare ass which was red raw with the belt markings as the bird began to shake... "s-stop...Jim...please..." he didn't listen, slowly unzipping his pants and pulling his boxers down, sliding them off. He took his shoes and socks off, shoving one of his socks in Oswald's mouth to shut him up, the bird's eyes were wide as he gave muffled pleas through the black sock in his mouth, he was trapped...like a bird in a cage...and there was no escape from the blonde cop who was grinding against his ass. Oswald shook his head, struggling and thrashing in the cuffs, screaming through the sock...

Jim pushed into him without warning or preparation as Oswald was forced to take it in against the bars, tears running from his eyes like a river while Jim pounded into the shaking and crying bird...this went on for ages, Oswald being forced to stand there and take it as Jim came twice inside of him, planting his seed deep inside of Oswald and leaving some to trickle out...once he was done, he pulled out and got dressed, leaving Oswald naked in the holding cell with the gag in his mouth, chained to the bars no matter how much the bird gave muffled begs through the sock, Jim ignored it, walking out of the cell and leaving Oswald naked... 

There was a positive side though, Jim had persuaded Harvey that Oswald had learned his lesson...he didn't need to go to Arkham...and soon, Harvey came to Oswald's cell to release him, seeing him in that state. "Oh Jesus Christ!" he widened his eyes, grinning slightly before grabbing his phone and taking pictures. Oswald screamed through the gag and tried to cover himself up...but it was too late, his naked body, his red ass, his dripping wet cock was on Harvey's phone... "Alright, this is too hilarious, but you eventually have to be released." he rolled his eyes, unlocking the cell and uncuffing him, walking out. "You can do the rest yourself..." Oswald took the sock out of his mouth, swallowing thickly as his legs trembled, his lip quivering...he didn't say anything, his cheeks were red from embarrassment...he just got dressed and ran out, Jim catching him at the door. "Oswald!" he gave a grin, acting like nothing happened... "You seem so in a rush." he smirked, his tone yet again turning darker. "Think twice before you get yourself sent back here again...if I see you in here ever again..." he grabbed his wrist and growled into his ear. "I won't let you go after it's finished..." he winked, removing his hands from the shaking bird's wrist and leaving him to stumble and run out...he never wanted to see Jim or that place ever...ever again.


End file.
